Mine-Z
by RainbowsLive
Summary: My first story that is not a one shot. Read about the adventures of Robbie trying to live through the zombie apocalypse. CHARACTERS: ROBBIE: A quick thinking steve THERAIN: A living rainbow who befriends robbie Warning: some violence may be slightly disturbing. Slightly. Do not read if you are scared of zombies.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Robbie woke up on a strange beach. Then he remembered the horrible, horrible events that led up to this. He was awoken in his house by something banging on the door. He went to see who it was, thinking that maybe it was his annoying neighbor. When he went to the door, he saw a horrible monster. It looked like a decomposing man, with its arms outstretched. He knew that the door wouldn't hold much longer, so he ran to his chest, got out his armor and sword, and prepared for a fight. The door shattered into pieces as the creature broke in. He killed it and whistled for his horse. He saw the town burning, windows shattered. The bodies of the dead were everywhere. He noticed a horde of the corpses walking toward him, so he rode out of his old home, into the abyss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It started to rain. Robbie barely noticed the cold drops. All he knew now, was to run. He knew that the zombies would catch up eventually, after all, he didn't bring any food, but for now, he ran. He ended up on a beach. Suddenly, thunder lit up the night sky! He saw that he was surrounded by other survivors. _Oh, good! Maybe they can help me! _He was wrong. They drew their swords. They were going to kill him! More thunder. The survivors came closer and closer, which was starting to spook the horse. Lightning hit the ground right near them. This was too much, and the horse bucked Robbie off. He was sent flying into the ocean, where he passed out from exhaustion and stress.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Through some miracle, he survived and washed up on a strange beach. His armor and his sword had been stolen or had fallen off in the water, so he had nothing. _God. All my friends, dead. My girlfriend, dead. My LIFE, DEAD! _He was starting to panic when he saw the other survivor. He was just walking along a path that Robbie hadn't seen when he woke up. He looked…not…human? _Maybe like a rainbow... _Robbie thought. The mysterious survivor rode over to Robbie. "Well, it looks like we got another one. I'm called TheRain around here. What's your handle?"

"A, Robbie and B, who the heck says 'handle' anymore?"

TheRain let out an exasperated sigh.

"Listen, uh…Robbie? I'm here to help, okay? Trust me." TheRain drew his sword. Robbie was about to punch him and run, when the rainbow did something strange. He put his sword flat across his chest.

"Hey, I'm going to call you Rai, okay? What does that mean? Why did you put your sword on your chest?"

"It means that I don't want to hurt you. Now let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Robbie and Rai walked along the broken path, until they came to a town. There was a sign that said 'welcome to Huntsgrove!' As they walked, Robbie saw that this would have been a nice town, if the zombies hadn't attacked. Now, there were doors broken down, broken glass, nothing even remotely alive. Rai just kept walking past the desolation until he came to a tavern. "This is where the survivors camp in Huntsgrove. There's plenty of food, and a few beds are still open." The survivors all looked half-starved and terrified. "If you want to stay, you'll have to earn your keep."

"How? I don't have any weapons, I'm not all that fast, and I don't have my medical supplies with me!" Robbie was close to tears. The first group of friendly survivors that he found, and he couldn't stay!

"It's okay, Robbie. Listen. We have shared weapons and armor. You can help us out by guarding the camp tonight.

That night, Rai announced the guards. "It's Robbie….and Devin," he said. Robbie gulped. He didn't know Devin. He didn't have any idea of what was in store. And he could hear the zombies beginning to move.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Robbie could hear the snores coming from inside the camp. The weary survivors were getting some well deserved rest._ Except for me and Devin… _Robbie thought mournfully. Devin interrupted his pity party.

"So, why are you out here? As for me, I got caught trying to steal food last week while I was still fending for myself, but they took me in anyway. I got punished, of course. And, well, this is what I have to do as a result."

"I just came here, but I didn't have any weapons," Robbie said. "TheRain supplied me with some, but on the condition tha- wait. Did you hear that?" Robbie suddenly tensed up, hearing a bump.

"Huh? No," Devin replied. "I think the stress might be getting to you, newbie."

Suddenly, a person came running up. Robbie made the symbol for peace, but the stranger didn't respond. Within a moment, Devin had a huge gash on his chest. Robbie had no choice but to slash at the stranger. The man fell, a cut in his leg. Robbie quickly pulled out some shears and cut out a strip of bandage for Devin and another for the would-be killer.

The man started screaming that "they" were after him. Robbie asked who 'they' were. The man replied in a harrowing voice: "My old raider group! They're coming!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Robbie didn't know what raiders were, but he could tell from Rai's sudden silence that they were not good. Just before he could ask Rai what Raiders where, Rai started questioning the man.

"What's your name?"

The man didn't answer.

"Okay, okay whatever. We don't need to know your name. We do, however, need to know what your group called themselves. Talk, before I get ticked."

"Fine. I'll talk. My name is Joshua, and I USED to be a member of Quicksilver."

For the first time since Robbie had met him, Rai started to panic. He rushed out of the room, and called everyone to the meeting room.

"Quicksilver is coming! We need to get everyone armed! Barricade the door with whatever blocks you got! Remember, the longer it takes for them to get in, the better! Also, we will need healers, and if anyone has a bow, you are to get it out, and do NOT waste the arrows on zombies!"

Robbie was really nervous now. If zombies were considered a waste of arrows, then these quicksilver guys must have been really deadly!

"We'll need healers. Is anyone here a doctor!"

Robbie stepped up. "I was in med school when the zombies came. I was halfway through, but I know a bit!"

"Great! You are not to fight. You are to stay back until someone gets seriously injured!"

Robbie was taken aback. "But...what if-" Rai cut him off.

"NO BUTS! Wait. Did you hear that?" The hall went silent. Suddenly, they heard what sounded like an army of horses.

"They're here! everyone get ready!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

All of the people in the camp moved faster than anything Robbie had ever seen. (Well, except for an enderman, but those can teleport, so they don't really count.) Some were slamming dirt, wood, chests, along with tons of other blocks to barricade the door. Snipers were building towering structures out front. Most people just grabbed any kind of sword they could find, and prepared themselves for the inevitable onslaught. Meanwhile, Robbie and the rest of the medical staff checked and double checked their bandages to make sure that they were clean. Suddenly, there was a banging on the door. Everyone froze almost simultaneously. The door broke. The sound of someone digging dirt.

"God DAMNIT! STUPID BARRICADE!" The screaming came from an unseen man, trying to break through the barricade unsuccessfully. The sound of arrows flying through the air, a scream of pain, and the digging stopped.

_Maybe this won't be so bad... _Robbie thought. No such luck. Another man came, again tried to break the barricade, and again got shot. Unfortunately, the next raider was smarter and charged up in a group. He pulled out some TNT, lit it, and was out before the snipers could get to him. Inside the camp, there was a faint hissing.

"Wha- HIT THE DECK!" Rai shouted, but his warning came too late. Three men died, and two were injured.

"MED STAFF, GO GO GO!" This time it was Robbie shouting. They did their jobs well, and the two injured men were on their feet in no time.

Robbie noticed that the snipers were definitely hurt, but he couldn't reach them. The archers from Quicksilver easily picked the snipers off. The bodies fell from the towers...and then got up. Robbie felt relieved, but then he noticed that they were...different. Then he noticed that the dead men from the initial explosion woke, and Robbie definitely knew that something was wrong. The dead men were zombies, wreaking havoc among the camp. Between the zombies and the expert raiders, the camp wouldn't last five minutes, and Robbie had already figured that out.

* * *

Robbie could still see the fires of the camp behind him. He kept running.

"Why?! Why are people LIKE THAT?! We would have been fine if not for those... gah. They don't have a word for that kind of trash." Tears streaked down Robbie's face.

_I'm nothing but a coward. I should have helped. _Robbie kept thinking. _No, no! I did the right thing. If I had stayed, I would have died, and maybe killed other people postmortem. Yeah, right? Sigh...that excuse is too weak to convince me._ He kept running, into the North.


End file.
